theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Coterie
This page is merely meant to log the history of the coterie. For an informative overview refere to The Latin Council article. History First time this coterie saw the nightsky's moon, was in Bistritz, to help the Prince, Radu of Bistritz. This Coterie were composed of: Timotheus of clan Ravnos. Philip of clan Ventrue. Gregovic Salic of clan Tzimisce. Valeriu of clan Gangrel. Demetri of clan Assamite. Victor of clan Brujah. Their duty was to build a castle near the boder of Transylvania, to keep the huns out. After they were attack during their journey, they got the help of Myca Vykos, later know as Sasha Vykos, and owed him a lifeboon. While building the caste, they met the traveling duo, Lucita of clan Lasombra, and Anatole of clan Malkavian, as Anatoles prediction led them there. They found some stone tablets and agreed to share them. The Coterie later succed in building the castle, with the help from Mycka. All members of the coterie was giving a city in Transylvania to rule over as prince. The next time the coterie again met, was in Venice, where the fourth Crusade was about to take placet. Upon arriving in Venice, the coterie members, who arrived by sea, was giving a flower as a token of good luck to the crusade. A few days later, a cainite was found dead, killed by poison made from that flower, and the coterie was accused of the murder. It was then time for them, to prove their innocence. They succeded in proving the cainite who was dead, was not of clan Ventrue, as everyone believed, but actually of clan Setite, and his murders were of clan Assamite. After proving their innocence, they traveled with the crusade to the city of Constantinople, where Michael the Patriarch was prince. Upon arriving at the city, Michael the Patriarch believed Sir Phillip was the reincarnation of Antonius, an old Ventrue and lover of Michael. At the same time, Valeriu wandered the city sewers, and happened upon a sleeping Lady Alexia Theusa, Mistress of Death and her childer. He lost control over his beast, and ended up diablorizing her, and all her childer, and went crazy in the city. He was sentenced to death, and Michael gave Sir Phillip premision to diablerize Valeriu. When the crusade reached Constantinople, and attacked the city, it all ended up in Chaos, as Michael the Patriarch disappeared. At this time, the Coterie had been introduced to Styrbjörn Yngvarsson, who was assigned as protector to Sir Phillip. At this time, the coterie went to the libary of the forgotten to save the legendary books it stored, where Grecovic Salic ended up diablorizing Gesu, Saint of the Divinity Within. A little while after, the coterie found Michael the Patriarch in the church of the Archangels, where Mary the Black, arrived shortly after. Mary the Black was Michaels lover a few thousand years ago, but Michael left her behind after the city he lived in was attacked, she then died, turned into a demon and became Baali. She then became Michael nemesis. She was about to kill him, but Grecovic told her, Michael only wanted to abuse her, to let her be his Judas. She then fled in anger and sorrow. Michael the Patriarch was still determined that he wanted to end his life, with the help of a Judas. It was at that time chosen to be Victor, whom then diablorized Michael the Patriarch. After the night of Terror in the city of constantinople, and the death of Michael the Patriarch, a fight for power began, between the coterie and the child of Narses, Alfonso. It was to be decided in a duel between Sir Phillip and Alfonso, where Alfonso attacked Sir Phillip in the back, and Demetri intervened to try and save his friend. It cost him his life, but he succeded and Sir Phillip survived, and the coterie took the city. The coterie now sat upon the throne of Constantinople, with Victor as prince, and the rest of the coterie, now including Styrbjörn sat as council. Timotheus decided not to sit in the council, and only act as an advisor. So when Daniel leRoux, whom first became an advisor aswell, after the recommendation from Belisarius, and elder Ventrue, and then took Timotheus spot in the council. The coteries first duty as prince and council of Constantinople was, in the north, at the hof of Lord Jürgen, childe of Lord Hardestad, whom had decided that a crusade was needed, to the land of Transylvania, where heathen religions where common. It was a crusade to take upon the elders of clan Timize aswell, the voivodes. As Transylvania was a land dear to many of the coterie, they went to Jürgen, with the hopes of talking some sense to him, and stopping the war, or agreeing terms between the different factions. After the arrival at Jürgen and the hof, the Toreador's of court of love, presented a beautiful masterworked sword to Lord Jürgen, but it was then discovered the sword was only a duplicate, a false. The coterie now decided to help Lord Jürgen, to try and win some favor, to help their course of stopping the crusade, and tried to investigate about the sword. After some stealth and guts, they found the sword, in the possesion of a ravenous, who seemed to have been tricked into it, by none other than clan Tremere. The Tremeres had help from the inside, by none other than a cative, that Lord Jürgen had taken as a servant to spare his life. Without the rest of the coteries knowledge, Grechovich then changed the catives appearance, and took him as a childe of his, to give him a clan and a place to belong. The coterie then took the sword to Lord Jürgen. They now traveled with Lord Jürgen to the land of Transylvania, followed him, and tried to act as mediator, between the head of the voivodes, Rustovich, and Lord Jürgen. After a long Journey, where once again a Tremere shows his powerfull ways, by getting his hands on the dirt from the ground of Rustovich home, the coterie then descive Jürgen, by replacing the dirt. A hard battle with the creatures of clan Tzimici turns into a problem for Jürgen and the coterie, whom now is trapped in a old ruin in the wilderness. In a situation like this, the coterie succeds to talk Jürgen into talking terms with Rustovich. After the terms have been agreed, the crusade put to an end and Jürgen returning home, the coterie went back to the city of dreams, to their new home, after a job well done. It was now, the coterie traveled once again with a new crusade to the holy land, to try and win it back. First with a stop in the city of Acre, where a barrier of holyness and faith seemed to surround the city, and local problems with the prince and his sire. Not long after their arrival in Acre, the barrier disappear mysteriously, and a rush to enter the city and claim of domains begin. Now the real trial for Prince Etiennen began, as his high regard for religion forbids him to enter the city, as he could not when the barrier of true faith blocked the city, and thus not being worthy in the eyes of god for entering. After the barrier disappeared from the city, the coterie learned, it was because a piece of the true cross had been buried by saint Paulus in a church inside Acre. It was removed by Gauthier de Dampierre. The coterie then followed Gauthier with the company of the knight of the Rose. When they caught up to Gauthier, he showed them the piece of the cross, which showed the coterie the gates of Heaven closing in front of them, to show them, that they are still danmed by god. This vision scared Michael and Timotheus into a terrible fear, and they fled from the scene. Away from Acre and the piece of the cross, which the knights of the Rose followed, the coterie now traveled to Jerusalem. Here they encountered a epic quest, after a mysterious cainite rabbeled up the word Arcadia, and called himself five. He was slain by a Assamite, sworn to avenge the muslims whom were slaughtered upon the chrisitans whom took Jerusalem from the muslims in a earlier crusade. The investiation of five took the coterie to an old man, whom was said to be the grey wanderer, the mortal whom spit on Jesus in the streets of Jerusalem, and thus danmed. The wanderer gave the coterie five drops of blod in a little bottle, but not any kind of blod. It was Malkavs blood, the blood of the antideluvian of clan Malkavian, whom was believed to have left some of his madness in the caves under the city, and thus created five. Now the coterie ventured down under the city of Jerusalem, armed with five drops of blood from malkav himself, in a big tunnel system, where they learned 5 cainites, who were among the crusader to enter Jerusalem, had taken upon the madness of Malkav himself. They found one of the five, at the same time as the assamite, and after a strange battle, the coterie succeded in defeating the assamite. At this point, they knew three more had to remain in the tunnels, and as such, they followed the beetles at Grecovich's lead. This led them to the remaining 3, a torture room and a group of Baali's. After a hard battle, the coterie made it out of the tunnels alive, after saving number 1, 2, 3 and 4, the rest of the five mad cainites. Number 2 trying to leave the tunnels, turned into dust, even tho it was night. 1, 3 and 4 was then danmed to stay inside tunnels for eternity. The reason for the Baali's hunt of the five, were the words they spoke. Putting the five words in order, the coterie made the sentence: et in Arcadia ego requiesco (...and in Arcadia I sleep). Upon the return to Constantinople, the city had now been taken by Alexander of Paris, a fourth generation Ventrue, whom had been thrown away from Paris by the Toreadors, and now ceased the throne of Constantinople. Some from the coterie then chose to leave the city, and condemned the leadership of Alexander, with the lead of Grecovich, who said Alexander would never be worthy of leading the city of the dream after Michael. Styrbjörn and Phillph stayed in the city, or Philliph at Adrianapolis. Daniel and Michael went to Kronstad, Grecovich to ??? and Timotheus strode the lands of all of Europe. Forsættelse følger! Members '- Current active members:' Timotheus De Via Humanitas of clan Ravnos. Victor of clan Brujah - now generally refered to as Michael The Younger. Elis de' Medici of Clan Toreador. Lady Alessandra de' Medici of Clan Lasombra. '- Alive, but not active:' Sir Philip of Adrianapolis of clan Ventrue . Gregovic Salic of clan Tzimisce. Daniel LeRoux of Clan Malkavian. '- Dead, or presumed dead.' Valeriu of clan Gangrel. Demetri of clan Assamite. Kevan of Clan Tremere. Muhammed ibn Suleiman of Clan Assamite. Styrbjörn Yngvarsson of Clan Brujah. Category:Coterie Category:Constantinople Category:PC